


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by hquinzelle



Series: sometimes, there is no happy ending. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hquinzelle/pseuds/hquinzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TDW.  Odin has discovered Loki's treachery, but instead of punishing him this time, decides to punish the person he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely AU, after TDW.  
> I was inspired by a prompt that was on the loki-imagine blog a while ago, I believe it was “Imagine Loki watching as you are executed.”  
> I’m being a bit sketchy here, but let’s say that Darcy and Loki met and fell in love on Midgard even as he pretended to be Odin in Asgard. Odin discovered Loki’s treachery, and decided to punish Darcy instead of Loki.

Death. 

Darcy stood there numbly as Odin pronounced her sentence. 

She could hear Jane crying, Thor yelling at his father, the cries of outrage from Sif and the Warriors Three, but everything sounded like it was underwater, a dull echo.

The only person who had not reacted yet was Loki.  He stood next to Darcy at the foot of the throne, his throat, hands, feet, and waist bound by gold chains enchanted with Odin’s magic.

“If you do this, _Father_ , you will regret it,” Loki said, his voice shaking with rage. 

Odin stood up slowly, leaning on Gungnir for support. 

His single eye burned brightly as he said, “You have betrayed Asgard for the last time, Loki _Laufeyson_.  You have attempted genocide, killed your birth father, attempted to kill myself and Thor multiple times, tried to rule Midgard as a “benevolent god”…for all that, you were to rot in prison for eternity.”

“Thor” – Odin paused to glare at the god in question, who was comforting a crying Jane – “freed you from prison and took you to Svartalfheim, to stop Malekith against my wishes –“

“I saved Thor and Jane’s lives,” Loki interrupted.

“One selfless act does not excuse the others that you have committed in the past few years,” Odin snapped back.  “I have my doubts that it was even a selfless act, considering you faked your death, posed as a member of the Einherjar, then returned to Asgard and threw me into the dungeons like a common criminal.”

“You posed as me on the throne – if it was not for the Warriors Three freeing Heimdall, who saw through your deception and discovered I was imprisoned,” Odin continued, “I would still be in the dungeons today.  I cannot simply throw you into the dungeons again, not this time.”

“Punish _me_ , then,” Loki pleaded, reaching out to Odin with his bound hands.  “Take my life, but leave Darcy alone.  She has done nothing wrong.  _She_ _does not deserve this_.”

“I regret that I have to take such an extreme measure,” Odin said, looking Darcy in the eyes for the first time, “however, I don’t see any other way to get you to realize the gravity of your crimes, Loki.  Perhaps losing the one thing you value the most will make you see your actions in a different light, and realize what you have done; how much pain  you have caused to those around you.”

He sank back down on the throne, closing his eye as he continued, “I know firsthand that losing the woman you love can have a profound effect on you.”

“You would _dare_ compare executing Darcy to Frigga’s death?” Loki hissed.  He stepped closer to the throne, his body vibrating with rage, but was quickly pulled back by the guards. 

Loki’s voice was cold as ice and his eyes were filled with hate as he continued, “If you execute Darcy, I will indeed feel pain; however, I promise that pain will be nothing compared to what I will visit upon you and those  you love.”

“You can throw me back in the dungeons, you can torture me, you can do whatever you like to me, but know this  - if it takes one year, if it takes ten years, a millennia, even, I _will_ escape, and I _will_ have my vengeance.  I will burn Asgard to the ground, until nothing is left; I will dance on your bones _._ I will fulfill my destiny and bring the horror of Ragnarok upon you all _._ ” 

Odin ignored Loki, instead waving his hands at the guards and gesturing for them to take Darcy away.

“The execution will take place in two hours’ time,” he said, “Prepare her.”

The Einherjar were strong, but Darcy, fueled by adrenaline, was able to twist out of their hold.  She grabbed Loki’s face and pulled it down to hers for one last, desperate kiss, a kiss that was cut short as her guards managed to pull her off of him.

“I love you,” Darcy said, tears pouring down her face as the guards began to pull her out of the room. 

“I love you,” Loki said, tears in his eyes as well.  He once again struggled against the hold the guards had on him, but there were too many of them, and combined with the chains, he was unable to break free. 

The guards forced her to turn around and led her back to her room; the last thing Darcy heard before she left the throne room was Odin ordering Loki to be returned to the dungeons until the execution.

Darcy was met in her room by a group of handmaidens.  The handmaidens stripped her, bathed her, then redressed her in an elaborate white toga-style dress.  Gold sandals were placed on her feet, and her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant updo.

When the handmaidens were finished, and turned around to leave, Darcy said, “This rather seems like dressing up a pig before a roast.  What is the point of all of this, when they are just going to chop my head off, anyway?” 

The handmaidens remained frustratingly silent as they bowed their heads and shuffled out of the room.

Darcy sighed.  Jane had tried to see her, but was refused admittance; Thor had also tried, but the result was the same.  She had never felt so alone.

She walked out to the balcony and stared out at Asgard, a place which once held so much wonder for her.  Now the brilliant gold city seemed dull, the colors of the blue sky and rainbow bridge muted.

There was a knock on the door; it was time.  Darcy moved to the door and opened it, taking a deep breath and steeling her shoulders.

Odin was sitting on his throne, his face drawn and pale; he looked tired, and for a moment, Darcy almost felt sorry for him.  Almost. 

Thor and Jane stood on one side of the throne, Thor’s face somber, Jane’s face streaked with tears.  Darcy gave her friend a weak smile, trying to reassure her that it was alright, that everything would be okay, even though they both knew it wouldn’t be.  Jane’s lip trembled, and she buried her face in Thor’s shoulder.

Loki, still bound in chains and surrounded by guards, stood on the other side of the throne.  Darcy met his eyes and maintained eye contact with him as she was led forward.

A huge wood block was in front of the throne, next to which was the largest Einherjar Darcy had seen yet, dressed in black. 

The executioner’s face was somber as he put his mask on and asked, “Any last words, Darcy Lewis?”

“I don’t regret a single moment I spent with you,” Darcy said to Loki.

“Nor I,” he said back. 

She was pulled down to her knees in front of the chopping block.  She turned her head so she could see Loki’s face as she rested it on the block.  She could hear the executioner lifting his axe.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Loki said, “Don’t look away.”

Darcy stared into his eyes as she whispered, “I’m not afraid.”

She felt a rush of air…and then she felt nothing.


End file.
